hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Skywalker Crash (1996, Nintendo, Compile/LucasArts, Lucasfilm Ltd. and Banpresto game version)
Star Wars: Skywalker Crash, known in Europe as Star Wars: Skywalker Stormtrooper Trap, is a puzzle video game co-developed by LucasArts, Lucasfilm Ltd., Compile and Banpresto. It was released by Nintendo on February 6, 1996, Europe and on April 27, 1996, in North America for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the Western release of Japanese Super Puyo Puyo. There was not a Japanese release, and the game remains the only Star Wars title not released there. Gameplay In the game, groups of two colored blobs fall from the top of the screen. The player must rotate and move the groups before they touch the bottom of the screen or the pile, so that matching-colored blobs touch from above, below, the left or the right. Once four or more same-colored blobs touch, they will disappear, and any blobs above them will fall down to fill in space. If a player manages to set off a chain reaction with these blobs, rocks will fall on the other player's screen, filling it up and giving them less room to drop additional blobs. The number of rocks that falls depends on both the number of blobs popped and the number of consecutive chain reactions. These rocks will only disappear if a player manages to pop a group of blobs that are in direct contact with the rocks. A player will lose if either of the middle columns in the top row is filled with a blob or rock. Plot Darth Vader has challenged Yoda along with C-3PO and R2-D2 and other members of the planet Naboo to a Skywalker Crash Competition at the Tatooine. Yoda decides to take on the challenge, battling his way through the galaxy in Skywalker Crash matches against an assortment of his old foes from Star Wars: Rebel Assault and Star Wars: TIE Fighter (including recurring bosses such as Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt and Galen Marek), and ultimately to a final showdown at the Tatooine with Darth Vader to win the Cup. Version differences While the core gameplay remains the same, the Japanese and Western versions are drastically different cosmetically. As the story in Super Puyo Puyo is more focused on Arle and Carbuncle's adventures like the Madou Monogatari and Mega Drive Puyo Puyo versions, the Western version replaced them with Star Wars characters to appeal to Western audiences. As a game released later in the SNES's life cycle, this game has bright colors and advanced graphics for its time. The sound consists of remixed tracks from Star Wars: TIE Fighter and Star Wars: Dark Forces, with only one original track from the Puyo Puyo game itself (the panic music). As the game boots, a sampled "Star Wars: Skywalker Crash" or "Star Wars: Skywalker Stormtrooper Trap" can be heard. Both versions have cinematics between each round, with differences being Yoda and his opponents shown having full conversations and trash-talking each other in full sentences in the Western version, and that Yoda's personality comes off as a lot more sarcastic and confrontational, just as Arle and Carbuncle were in the Japanese version. This differs greatly from other Star Wars where Yoda hardly speaks with C-3PO talking at all and is also much friendlier in general. Port In Europe and Australia, the game was re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console service on July 29, 2007, and in North America on September 30, 2007. Reception Star Wars: Skywalker Crash received generally positive reviews, garnering an an aggregate score of 74% on GameRankings based on seven reviews. IGN awarded the game 7.5 out of 10, comparing it favorably to Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, another Super Puyo Puyo clone released for the Sega Genesis in North America. GamePro commented that "Although Star Wars: Skywalker Crash is a rehash of an overdone puzzler theme, it's so well done that it's worth playing - that is, if you don't already have three puzzle games just like it." They particularly praised the graphics and the alienized of the digitized speech. Next Generation reviewed the SNES version of alongside the Kirby franchise of Kirby's Avalanche or Kirby's Ghost Trap of the game, and stated that "While we've seen this kind of game before, and this version doesn't offer any improvements it's still excellent fun." Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Gallery Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_logo.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Introduction Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Lesson_1.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Lesson 1 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Lesson_2.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Lesson 2 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Lesson_3.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Lesson 3 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_1.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 1 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_2.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 2 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_3.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 3 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_4.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 4 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_5.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 5 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_6.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 6 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_7.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 7 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_8.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 8 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_9.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 9 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_10.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 10 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_11.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 11 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_12.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 12 Star_Wars_Skywalker_Crash_Stage_13.png|Star Wars: Skywalker Crash Stage 13 Category:My art STUFF Category:Blogspot stuff Category:Facebook stuff Category:Instagram stuff Category:Twitter stuff Category:YouTube stuff